celtic_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Area
The universe of Celtic Heroes is currently divided into several areas. Within the areas are Leystones that allow players to fast-travel if they are not overburdened (10 items max can be carried in the inventory, but that limit can be increased by purchasing Backpack Expansions in the Platinum Shop.) Lir's Reach Lir's Reach was the first area implemented into Celtic Heroes, and was once the only area in the game. This area is designed for beginner players (levels 5 to 30). There are 7 Leystones in this area, Causeway Steps, Western Road, Highshore Village, Temple of Belenus, Eastern Dock, Northern Peninsula, and Southern Pass. There are 2 meteoric bosses, those who drops remnants and tablets needed for the meteoric armour quests. Those bosses are: Stonefang and Rockbelly. Farcrag Castle Farcrag Castle is the a secondary area that a new player will likely visit. It is the smallest area in the game and only includes one Leystone, Farcrag Castle Courtyard. The Castle is populated with Ability trainers, NPCs and Merchants, such as the Luxury Shop. Farcrag castle has had a revamp with more npcs, an arena to fight in, dunkseig sewers entrance (now removed), and much more. The previous Gladiators are relocated on the cat walk above the gate King Maclir is located. World Arena .In the past, this feature introuced group pvp zones, galdiators that dropped specific medals for it's quest, and was also included with most of the events ongoing with the main areas in Celtic Heroes. With the recent update, the arena no longer houses the original gladiatiors, (relocated throughout the Castle itself), and instead houses an enourmous gladiator that grants significant pvp exp. The update also features the bridge between "worlds" or servers as it allows for pvp all across the servers in a new revamped map. Heroes Landing The area on which the shore where beginners or new characters spawn in on. This area was later revamped and expanded as a long island in the midest of invasion by the Draken invaders. Includes mobs ranging from level 1 - 3 Notable NPCs are Brennan the Mighty (Redesigned without dragonlord armor, dragonlord shield and blade of fire) Eryn the Lighthouse Keeper, and Captain Ross. Player recieves first skill from one basic skill from this area aswell as starting with one. Notes: Guards have spotted a Wyvern flying around a ruined fortress which is only visble before crossing the entrance marked by two walls near Eryn. Crookback Hollow Crookback Hollow is a region in Lir's Reach. It features a mining cave now den to Crookback NPCs with levels ranging from 6 to 24. There are two Leystones in this area, North Passage and Redstone Cavern. There are no merchants in this area, but there are quests that can completed which are suitable for many low-level players. This area also includes a boss, King Grotspew of Crookback who is the lowest level boss in the game, aswell as the meteoric armor quest boss, Bonehead. . Dustwither Catacombs Dustwither Catacombs once a crypt for the dead, becomes a den for the undead and the acolytes during the spread of Crom There are 2 Leystones in this area, Withered Vaults and Death's Caress. There is also a merchant at the entrance and in deaths carress The Catacombs have three bosses who sometimes drop an upgraded version of Redclaw, Silverleaf, Sorcerous, Darkrun and Highroad armour, which are very popular among low and medium-level players. Dustwither has bosses such as Avatar Of Donn, Disciple Kiara, Disciple Ducarius This area has also recently been revamped. Tavern Smuggler's Inn, '''commonly referred to as the tavern, features an area for players to rest aswell as housing a merchant and quest npcs such as the blue and red skillbook quest. This area has been recently revamped and features an annex, in consistency with the Cooking update featuring the ability to produce food with specific effects, and a backdoor within the annex. The revamp also includes a leystone within the tavern, this idea was likely in consideration of the Tavern's "Relaxing Atmosphere" buff allowing players to recover out of combat. '''Smugger's Inn '''has a history of housing event mobs and pick up items, aswell as now housing rats and spectres in the upper guest rooms in correlation to new and updated quests. Shalemont Ravine '''Shalemont Ravine Shalmont Ravine is a warring zone where the Connacht forces invade the rival Maclir Clans. The area features three leystones, npcs such as the Luxury Merchant (Oferring jewellery and etc that are better in comparison to the Luxury Merchant in Farcrag Castle), Conntacht mobs and bosses most notable are Redbane, meteoric armor mob, and Atrisal, a Connacht general. The region is specific to medium-level players as the levels of the monsters who spawn there are included between 28 and 60. There are 3 Leystones in this area, MacCroin Encampment, Greygorge and Shalemont River. This area features a medium-hard boss, Atrisal the Invincible, Golden Ingot or red book bindings or cover used in the redbook skill quests available by an npc in the Tavern Shalemont includes the notable quest, "The Defector"; 13 mini-bosses which by defeating all 13 5* forms rewards the player with approximately 3000 gold. The mini bosses also feature custom drops referring to the bosses' class. It has been rumored that Two extra secondary zones are going to be added in this area, it was confirmed by the Admin on the Official CH Forums. One of which is now known and implented as Fingal's cave, accesable via the cave near the Greygorge and the other was said to will be located at the Connacht Fortress at Shalemont River, behind Atrisal's spawn point. Stonevale Stonevale is an area implemented and is destined for players over level 50. The levels of its monsters range from 53 to 105. There are 3 Leystones in this area, Stonevale Farm, Northern Road and Southern Road. This zone features 2 medium bosses, Guzzletusk and the Faerie Queen who are located in the swamps respectively next to the Northern Road and Southern Road. The zone also features metoeric bosses, Goretusk and Bladeleaf. There are also 5 hard bosses that drop 3 items, sometimes known as 'tomato bosses' in game terminology; either Disc Fragments or Croms; Fellfire, Chillmist, Starspell, Spirehoof the Corrupted and Falgren Bloodbinder. These 5 bosses have mini-bosses that only drop 1 Disc Fragment Charfire, Crystalmist, Shimmerspell, Crumblehorn , and Brutus Bloodbinder. The area also houses the entrance to the Otherworld which requires the prequisite questline avaible via Pyrus the Mad requiring the player to travel throughout the areas to defeat Blackstone leaders under Crom. Otherworld A dimensional space accessable via Otherworld portal, is a barren land filled with enemies ranging from level 80 - 180. The region is overrun by inhabitants under the influence of crom, whom has been spreading via the open gates of the Fortress where he was sealed. The region was revamped and features the Corrupted gardens entrance, and Gelebron's tower entrance. The area also includes the gathered forces of the wardens in retalitation to the spreading threat. Here the player is able to recieve the quests for frozen meteoric armor given the prerequisite armor quests have been completed. Notable NPCs; Arbiter Kester, The Wardens, Azhar the Fugitive, Hotlz the Peddler, Regulus the Spellweaver, Magi Nandag, Starflower the Fairy, Heather Campbell, The Scavenger, Spirit of the Wardens, and Sennod De'Hind Carrowmore Tunnels Carrowmore tunnels was an addition to a bridge extending across a deep ravine in Fingals Cave. This area features the dragonlord bosses aswell as the dragon Mordris. Fingal's Cave Fingals cave is an extension reachable via the Tavern cellar or by entering a tunnel in Shalemont above a cliff side above the Greygorge leystone. Dunskeig Sewers A sewer system introduced to be accessible via the Castle, Crookback cave, and Fingal's Cave. The area has been revamped and contains a variety of quest lines that go through. Most notable would be those at the Smuggler Camp which contain npcs like the "Time Lost Merchant" whom offers a variety of old and new luxury based on a random order of which they are bought. Murky Vaults Murky Vaults is an extension to dunskieg sewers only accessible via the sewers. This area contains 2 major bosses, Efnstein the Necromancer and Hrungnir the Undead Troll King. other bosses in this area are; Lizard King various legacies, Shivercowl, Coppinger and Ironscale. in additon to these bosses there is also an extension to the other world quest line. Gelebron's Tower Bridge of Despair The Bridge of Despair is the first accessible area of Gelebrons Tower once the 'Test of Regulus' quest has been completed in the Otherworld. This area contains one boss, known as Onyxclaw (or 185) that drops the required items for EDL boots and gloves. In order to access the next area of Gelebrons tower you must first complete Sentinal Epsilon quest line that requires you to kill 3 other minor bosses in named order of; Bloodclaw, Sergeant Brass and Artemis the Vain. A few notable NPCs can be found in this area. starting with the spellwrought merchant that has armor and weapons for sale. Next, Lazhar the Alchemist which offers an armor quest requiring various Vials in order to complete. Vance the Elder is the next NPC on the list which offers you the quest 'The Gift of Branwen' whcih grants the player a small amount of experience. The final NPC on the list is known as Saraid the Enchantress which offers the player the EDL armour quests. Infernal Armories Infernal Armories is the second area of Gelebrons Tower. Only accessible once Sentinel Epsilons quest line has been completed in the Bridge of Despair. Only one boss spawns in this area, known as Magister Skath (also known as 190). Similar to the Bridge of Despair, in order to advance to the next area you must talk to Sentinel Delta and kill the 3 minor bosses in named order of; Captain Ironfist, Reduxor the Gaunt and Sentinel Theta. Another notable boss called Culinarian Rajek is also found in this area and upon death it has a small chance to drop a cooking recipe. A quest NPC can be found in this area called Orla the Mercany which offers the quest 'The Fallen Kings' in which the player has to collect various items. A Luxary Item Trader can also be found in this area by the second Leystone Alchemical Quarters Alchemical Quarters is the third area of Gelebrons tower. Upon completion of Sentinel Epsilons quest line it will grant you access to this area. Two EDL bosses spawn in this area known as Krother the Condemned and General Gron. Also, another culinary boss spawns here called Culinarian Bifron. In order to pass into the next section of the tower you must speak to Sentinel Gamma and complete his quest line which requires you to defeat the 3 boss in the named order of; Commander Steelhart, Brubspittle and Alcazzar the Insane. A quest NPC, known as Morgan the Scoundrel, can also be found at the first leystone which offers the quest 'Thaumaturgic Lenses' which grants the player a small amount of experience upon completion. Summoning Chambers Summoning Chambers is the fourth location found inside of Gelebrons tower, Only accessible once Sentinel Gamma's quest line has been completed. Another two EDL bosses spawn in this area known as Cragskor and Revenant of Anguish. '''There is also a culinary boss that spawns in this area know as Culinarian Forrus. Sentinel Beta will give the player another 3 more targets to vanquish in order to access the next area, In the named order of; Erebon the Learned. Moonclaw and Terminus the Undying. Another quest NPC can be found at the first Leystone called; Shyla the Sorceress. After talking to her she will grant the player the quest 'The Five Sorcerers' which will give the player a small amount of experience upon completion. A luxury Item Trader and Thaumaturgic merchant can be found next to the second leystone. '''Forbidden Halls Forbidden Halls is the second from last location inside of Gelebrons tower. After the completion of Sentinel Beta's quest line you will gain access to this area. Only 1 more EDL boss can be found in this area named; Unox Mind reader. This is the only EDL boss that drops the items required for EDL main-hand and off-hand weapons. In addition to this there is also one more final culinary boss called; Culinarian Zephar. Besides the first leystone you will find another sentinel called; Sentinel Alpha. It is common for endgame players to repeat this quest for experience. Another NPC found at this ley, called Vale the Archer will give the player another quest that will grant the player a small amount of experience. Arcane Sanctum Arcane Sanctum is the final location of Gelebrons tower. accessible once Sentinel Alpha's quest line is complete. 2 Major endgame boss can be found here, they are known as Proteus Prime, or his weaker version Proteus Base and Gelebron himself. Various Ring bosses can be found inside of this area, dropping crystals or stones required for either the Band of the Anointed or the Ring of Pure Symmetry. Other NPCs can be found next to the first Leystone, starting with Magnum Opus that offers the player another small experience quest. Next Sentinel Zeta can be found who, just like the other Sentinels, offers repeatable experience quests. Valued by most endgame players. Last but not least, Master smith Equinox can be found, this NPC offers the player the Doch Gul armor quests being the most powerful armor found in the game. Corrupted Gardens Corrupted Gardens is an extension of the Otherworld, only accessible after completing the Test of Regulus Quest line found in the Otherworld. Next to the first Ley stone you will come across three NPCs. The first NPC on the list is Nimh the Apothecary who grants the player the repeatable quest Poisoned Vines. After completing the quest he will reward you with a Potion of Purification. This potion will remove the Deadly Corruption surrounding Bloodthorn the Ravenous. There is only one boss in the Corrupted gardens, Bloodthorn the Ravenous, who drops some of the best jewelry in the game. The second NPC on the list is known as Warden Ciaran. this Quest vendor will offer the player two addition quest. Prickly Plants is the first quest he offers which grants the player a small amount of experience and gold on completion. The other quest he offers is called Creeping Vines which also grants the player experience and gold once handed in. The final NPC, next to the leystone, on the list is called Mirain's Projection who offers the player the ability to upgrade their Exalted Dragon Lord offhand to the Corrupted Gardens offhand. Deep inside the Corrupted Gardens the two different faction NPCs can be found, their names are Quartermaster Razzah, the vendor for the Lichborne faction and Quartermaster Rigvald, the vendor for the Reaver faction. The last NPC, called Craicte Caora, can be found at the second leystone and is an Armor Merchant.